Kai's Voice
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots based around songs I have listened to. Some may be depressing, others not so. I own NOTHING except the plot. Rated T because paranoia.
1. AN

A/N: Hey guys. This is me, and I am writing this because I've no inspiration for anything else. I, along with my best friend, am planning this kind of thing for Steven Universe. I'm not starting it because I've lost the list of songs we were using in my room. So until I find it, I'm not writing that.

And yeah, I am writing The Sick Captor Chapter 8 (or Chapter 9). I'm just stuck with a certain bit.

If you want to, you can request songs.

These are the songs I am planning to use:

Vida la Vida (by Coldplay)

Light Em Up (by Fall Out Boy)

Angel With a Shotgun (by The Cab)

Tears to Shed (from Corpse Bride - a BEAUTIFUL film I adored as a child. I've lost it now)

So yeah, enjoy. And, by the way, if you didn't realise by the title, these are KAI one-shots. Enjoy.

P.S: I NEED A PICTURE OF KAI NEAR SOMETHING MUSICAL.

Like playing a piano, holding a microphone. Or maybe just words something like "You hear me speak, not my voice." Or something BEAUTIFUL. Please?


	2. Tears to Shed

_Chapter 1: Tears to Shed_

 _This one contains an OC – Klara. She takes the role of Emily. If you have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about, go watch Corpse Bride. Jay takes the role of the maggot in Emily, Nya is the black widow, Kai is Victor and Skylor is Victoria._

(A/N: By the way, chapter names, descriptions and singing will be in italics. And this one isn't really about KAI, it's more about him because he's being fought over)

Jay frowned as Klara, or, as the other deceased called her, the Corpse Bride, released a sigh of sorrow. Being the maggot in her ear, the voice in her head, he felt attached to her. He turned to Nya, who in turn sighed.

He slithered into her ear, whispered something, and was pulled out.

"Perhaps he _does_ belong with her," She sighed, emphasising the 'does', hurt clearly in her voice. "Little Miss Living," She paused a moment. "With her rosy cheeks and… beating heart." She rested her chin on her hand, hurt and depressed.

"Oh those girls are ten a penny." Nya rolled her six eyes. "You've got so much more. You've got… y-you've got… you've got a wonderful personality!"

Klara looked to Nya, sighed, shook her head and rested her chin on her hand yet again.

Nya held a leg to her chin, looking away.

That was when Jay began to sing.

" _What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?_ " He sang, swinging side to side, upside down as Klara held him firmly.

" _She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile._ " Nya sang, also swinging, but by her own will.

"How about a pulse?" Klara muttered somewhat angrily, setting Jay down on her coffin's lid.

" _Overrated by a mile._ "

" _Overbearing._ "

" _Overblown._ "

" _If he only knew the you that we know._ " Jay the maggot and Nya the black widow spider sang together, Nya's voice soft and his somewhat sharp.

Klara only sighed, letting her head droop slightly.

" _And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring._ "

" _And she doesn't play piano,_ "

" _Or dance,_ "

" _Or sing!_ "

" _No, she doesn't compare._ "

"But she still breathes air." Klara cried, turning away, laying hands on her coffin.

" _Who cares?_ "

" _Unimportant._ "

" _Overrated._ "

" _Overblown._ "

" _If only he could see, how special you can be. If he only knew the you that we know…_ "

Klara had laid her head on the coffin, a sorrowful expression painted on her dead – and by dead, I mean literally – face. As she lifted it and stood, she began to sing her lament quietly. As she sang, she paced the room slowly, ignoring the pitiful looks the maggot and spider gave her. She laid her hand and head on the door, before turning around and sliding down it to sit." _If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same. And I know her heart is beating. And I know that I am dead. Yet this pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. For it seems that I still have a tear to shed._ "

Jay was unfazed, and after a second pause, he continued, " _The sure redeeming feature, from that little creature, is that she's alive._ "

" _Overrated._ "

" _Overblown._ "

Nya took over quickly from her maggot friend, and sang with a smile, " _Everybody knows that's a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet out fate._ " As she sang, the skeleton dog, or Ultra as Kai had named him when he lived, skipped toward her, holding a bouquet of flowers in his mouth.

" _Who cares?_ "

" _Unimportant._ "

" _Overrated._ "

" _Overblown._ "

" _If only he could see how special you can be._ _If he only knew the you that we know._ "

Klara pulled on Nya's legs and let go, sending them flying upwards. She stood, retreated from the door back to her coffin to sit on it. " _If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same._ " She moved to lay down sadly, consumed by sadness. " _Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real._ " She turned to lay on her side, to look down at the floor. " _I know that I am dead._ " She suppressed a sigh. " _Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed._ " And as she closed her eyes, a tear left her left eye to thud to the floor before Jay and Nya.

The two shared a glance before Jay shook his head and sighed, realising that, no matter what they sang, no matter what they said, Klara would believe Kai belonged to the living. And Klara was not living. No. And that was thanks to her groom.

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

 **KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S**

A/N: Yay! That is chapter 1 done! By the way, none of the lyrics are changed. If you haven't watched Corpse Bride already, I suggest you do! It's a beautiful film, aimed for children, and it isn't too cheesy. To be honest, it's like Romeo and Juliet – but better. Tim Burton directed it, so that makes it awesome already ;).

Please do tell me what you think of this, and thank you HailsStorm for offering to help. You should have a message in your inbox. Thanks for those who are reading it, and I shall see you in the next chapter. Not literally.


	3. Vida la Vida

_Chapter 2: Vida la Vida_

 _This is something like an AU where Kai turned on the Ninja during Season 4. After Chen succeeded, he killed him and took over the Anacondrai. However, he still doubts his choice taking over._

Kai was not Kai. Not any more, not after his betrayal.

He closed his eyes, tried to forget the screams of the Elemental Masters as he slayed them one by one… Neuro… Shadow… Jay… Skylor… They were the only ones who died; he'd been stopped by Chen, saying that he wanted people to rule over. Kai had obeyed his master, and just went back to beating them. He remembered the look on Lloyd's face that screamed questions. Questions Kai wouldn't answer – questions Kai couldn't answer.

Chen had won, but only had a couple of hours to celebrate his reign. Kai killed him in his sleep; Chen had woken up but died before he could scream. A slow, merciless death, but it taught him who was boss. Kai had been nothing but a slave to him after the victory. Now he was the king, ruling the world.

Yet the ghosts haunted him, and not only the ghosts of the past. He'd seen Jay in the mirror, pointing, blood dripping from his open mouth, face trapped in the last expression he'd pulled before his death – fear. Kai had smashed the mirror, and in the four shards surrounding the fifth shard, he saw those who'd died, blood pouring from their eyes.

Kai feared he was going insane. Perhaps he was, but it wasn't as if he cared.

The Elemental Masters had been imprisoned long ago, and the Serpentine and the citizens bowed down to him. Those who didn't were disposed of, killed in public for all to see. That was the original plan for the Elemental Masters, but as he looked at them, he just couldn't.

Kai wasn't fully evil, no. He wanted to turn back time, to not betray them, to not kill Jay, to not kill Shadow, to not kill Neuro… To not kill Skylor. Why, oh why had he killed Skylor? He'd loved her dearly, yes, but yet he ruthlessly killed her.

"Lord Kai?" Pythor whispered, now tall from a potion Kai had forced Garmadon to create for him. Pythor towered over Kai, but Kai could hurt him. He didn't need powers for it.

"Huh?" Kai looked up at his advisor, eyes distant and clouded with tears.

"… Are you crying?"

"No! It's just… it's just dust in my eyes!" He rubbed furiously at his eyes, reddening them. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Pythor went silent. "M'lord, it seems Gayle Gossip is stirring up a riot against you… What shall we do?"

"… Bring in my sister."

Pythor opened his mouth, but upon seeing the glare the king gave him, just nodded and left to fetch Nya.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Nya screamed as she was dragged into the room, and was dropped to the floor before her brother. Fearful sea blue eyes looked up to almost emotionless amber ones. "K-Kai?"

"M'lord, why have you requested her?"

"There shall be a message to those involved in the riot."

"Kai, please!" Tears formed in her eyes as she begged. "KAI! PLEASE!"

"She shall die tomorrow. She shall stay with me in my room." Kai ignored her requests.

"Of course m'lord."

"KAI YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! NO WONDER THEY'RE STARTING A RIOT AGAINST YOU! HOW MANY HAVE YOU KILLED?!" Nya screamed, lunging at him, throttling him.

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

Kai choked, not only by her hold, but the tears that stained his cheeks. His eyes showed pain, guilt, regret… Self-loathing.

 _I used to roll the dice_

 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listened as the crowd would sing_

 _Now the old king is dead long live the king_

In her shock, Nya released him, not realising that the snake guards had grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

 _One minute I held the key_

 _Next the walls were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castles stand_

 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

"Send her to my room. If she escapes, she shall die by my hand." His voice broke from the tears, and she allowed herself to be pulled away without so much of a struggle.

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

Kai ordered those in the room to leave, before he crumpled to the floor and cried. Why must he be so cruel?! Why did he sentence his sister to death when she had no part in the riots?!

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _Once you'd gone there was never_

 _Never an honest word_

 _And that was when I ruled the world_

He just laid there, curled up on himself. He heard Jay laughing at him. Weak, weak, WEAK. He taunted. It was all true, but it hurt Kai. He heard Shadow questioning him. Why, why, WHY? He screamed. It puzzled Kai, but he made no response. He heard Neuro screaming in pain. Stop, stop, STOP. He sobbed. It scared Kai, as Neuro silenced. And, finally, he heard Skylor hurt him. Sorry, sorry, sorry…

 _It was a wicked and wild wind_

 _Blew down the doors to let me in_

 _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

 _People couldn't believe what I'd become_

A monster, he'd become a monster. But, wasn't he a monster anyways? Every mistake he'd made he'd been judged on, of course, by his parents, his brothers, himself…

 _Revolutionaries wait_

 _For my head on a silver plate_

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string_

 _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

He stood finally, rubbed the tears away and retreated to his room. Nya had made herself comfy in his bed, making him… no. He wouldn't smile – not any more. "Nya. Wake up." He almost ordered her.

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

"I'm not asleep, Kai." She sighed, her eyes open. "What's wrong?" She patted the bed, and he laid himself down on the patted area. "… You're guilty, aren't you?"

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _I know St Peter won't call my name_

 _Never an honest word_

 _But that was when I ruled the world_

He opened his mouth, to find no words. The only thing he could do was suppress his tears and nod.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

"Kai?"

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

"Y-Yeah?" He tried to stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

"You can cry if you want to…"

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

And that is what he did. Kai let go of all that sorrow, that regret, that guilt, that self-loathing, everything. And it felt good, crying as she hugged him and whispered to him as if he were the younger sibling.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

…

It was the next day. Tomorrow. Nya's death day.

But Kai… Kai had made up his mind how to do it.

He stood before the fearful crowd, who bit their lips and averted their eyes.

"Citizens of Ninjago… I have something to say. Nya, come forward." Kai felt a pang of guilt as Pythor roughly pushed Nya forward. "I have heard of the riots. I do not want riots."

A murmur ruffled throughout the crowd. 'He's going to give us a message by her death…'

"Now. I know how to stop the riots."

"YA FUCKING BASTARD!" One yelled, throwing something toward the stage. Kai dodged it calmly.

"To get rid of the person causing them."

"She's not even starting them!"

Nya glanced at her brother, scared. She knew what Kai was going to do. And she hated it.

"I know." He drew in a breath. "I am the person causing them."

"… What?" Pythor gasped as realisation hit him. "But, m'lord, you're the king!"

"No. Not anymore. Nya, my sister, is your queen. She has promised to rule fairly. And Garmadon has made potions, to bring back those I killed in the war and in my reign. I am going to set the Masters of Elements free. And then…" His voice cracked with tears. "I shall take Nya's death sentence."

"Kai, please!" Nya begged, throwing herself down and hugging his legs. "Don't do this! You don't have to die!"

"Nya…"

"Y-Yeah…?"

Kai smiled fondly down at her as he took off his crown and placed it upon her head. "Rule the country fairly… And stick to the script." He handed her a piece of papyrus paper.

"I, Que-Queen Nya, p-promise to rule f-fairly, unlike my brother." She waited for her voice to strength before she continued. "He has sentenced many to death, for unfair or silly reasons, and it is only fair he face the same sentence. I hereby decree Kai to die before you all. But first, he must release the Masters." She rubbed the tears away from her face, handing the keys over to him. He left, came back minutes later with the Elemental Masters following freely. "You have suffered in your cells long enough." She continued to read. "You have faced the everlasting threat of death, and now you shall watch your captor die before you. May you know that those who died shall be brought back. And may you rest peacefully knowing the unfair king is gone."

Those prisoners almost reluctantly joined the crowd.

"Garmadon, please soak the graves of those who have died by Kai's hand with the potions. Let them rise from the ground, for they are coffin-less. Their rotted flesh shall become new, and they will be aware of the present. Let them live again, in the hope that they shall live a free life. A life free of terror and pain and torture, like the reign of Kai's."

Garmadon obeyed, and those who died rose. And that, my friend, was a shitload.

"Now Kai, face your death." She continued to read, tears in her eyes, but keeping her voice strong. "Kneel."

She ordered him to recite something in Latin.

"Stand." She held up a sword as he stood. "And… DIE!" She dropped the paper and reluctantly stabbed Kai. He gasped, bled and fell as a corpse to the ground. The Earth shook as he fell, as if it agreed with the death.

The crowd fell silent. Why weren't they cheering?

No man should die, even if they were this bad. That was what they believed.

Too bad it was not what Kai believed.

 _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _I know St Peter won't call my name_

 _Never an honest word_

 _But that was when I ruled the world…_

 **KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S VOICE/KAI'S**

A/N: Done. That sucked. XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, blah, blah, blah, Sick Captor, blah, blah, blah, possible depression, blah, blah, blah, going back to my house (at my mother's parents) tomorrow! Yay! I get to bless my best friend with a chocolate lime! :D

Bye.


End file.
